Sins of the Syndicate(On Hold)
by Wellthenwhydontyougo
Summary: "I'm sorry summer." "I have to leave." "I can not put her life into danger with my toxic presence." Cussing, Minor Teenage angst, and OOC!Ruby and OOC!Roman.(On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

 _Echoes filled her house, started grating at her very ears and woke her up from a deep slumber, one she did not remember partaking in._

 _Her room was dark, almost unnaturally so, but she dismissed it, as tonight had a dark moon after all._

 _*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*_

 _'Who Was that?' Was someone trying to break down the door? She walks out of her room, into the hallway to the stairs. 'Strange, was it always this long?' Continuing forward She turns another corner._

 _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

 _She swiftly breaks into a jog. Quickly jogging down the hall, she already feels like she has run a marathon, though it has only been 20 feet._

" _I'm Sorry!"_

 _The voice comes from behind her causing her to spin around, suddenly startled. The hall turns pitch black, and her heart starts thumping in her ears._

 _*THU-THUMP* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _*_

 _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_

 _The door sound from behind her and now she can't control her breathing. So she turns around and sprints for the door, for which, she is sure wasn't there before._

" _How could you!"_

 _*BANG* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _* *BANG* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _* *BANG* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _*_

 _The voice causes recognition to briefly sweep across her face, and she stumbles._

" _You knew this could have happened at any time!"_

 _*BANG* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _* *BANG* *THUMP* *BANG* *_ _THU-THUMP_ _*_

 _She collapses to her knees, gasping for air and starts crawling towards the door._ _The door creaks, slowly opening._

 _She halts, and with her, all noise stops. Even her heartbeat._

" _I'm sorry summer."_

" _I have to leave."_

" _I can not put her life into danger with my toxic presence any longer."_

 _The door is opened, but there's only fire behind it, and slowly a figure emerges._

 _All is quiet, save for the crackling of the fire through the door._

 _The figure steps into the doorway, he does look familiar in a way..._

 _The light reveals his face._

"Hello Red."

 _She falls, and as she does, she screams, for her mother, for her sister… and for her father._

* * *

"-uby! Ruby!"

 _She screams. But someone is there... Her sister._ _Her sister is always there to comfort her, she always is..._

"Ruby calm down! Calm. Down. It's me."

Ruby's eyes snap open and focus on her sister. She is shaking heavily, and steadies her breathing _._

' _What was that dream? Or was it a nightmare...?'_

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Her sister says.

"Yeah, just a-..." Ruby stops short, seemingly uncertain of something.

"Ruby?"

"A nightmare, that is all it was. Okay, Yang?" Ruby snaps.

"Whoa! Okay! You woke-up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you." Yang stepped back from the bed, and crossed her arms.

Ruby runs a hand down her face, "I'm sorry Yang. That nightmare, it just got the better of me, that's all it was."

' _I wish I knew what that was though. Why do I feel like I'm supposed to remember something?"_

"Watevs, it's behind us, and that's all that matters right, rubes?" Yang replies.

Before Ruby can reply the door slams open and a steaming Weiss stomps into the room.

"What are you still doing here, you dunce! Ozpin has an announcement to make today! Don't you remember!"

Ruby Jumps out of bed, knocks into Yang and sends blankets everywhere, making the room a mess. Weiss promptly shrieks in Rage.

 _'Today is going to suck, isn't it?'_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this, and please tell me how I did and what I should improve on, I take all criticisms to heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

"Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives!?"

' _You have got to be kidding me.'_

* * *

' _I cannot believe we have to go to Mount Gleen with Professor Oobleck!'_

"Doctor Oobleck to you Ms. Rose! I did not earn a Phd for nothing!" Oobleck Shouts.

"What? How did-"

"Don't question it." Yang says.

"So, professor Oobleck I didn't know you were a fighter, or doctor."

"I admit, I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I have had my Fair share of tussles."

Ruby is scratching her head, "...Like the mushroom?"

"Those are Truffles." Blake answers.

"Like the sprout?"

Yang leans over, "Those are brussels."

Ruby continues to scratch at her head.

"Besides! My expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

Weiss speaks up, "What does history have to due with this?"

"Well what a preposterous question you silly girl, why history is the backbone of our very society!" Oobleck finishes by slamming his fist into his palm, "And the Liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager."

Weiss once again speaks up, "And that means?"

"The Southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves… But, it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn."

* * *

 _6 Hours later_

* * *

"Ah, wonderful! A textbook campfire!" Oobleck blurs into the room.

"Fire!" Ruby falls to her knees in front of the campfire, "So warm…"

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed, We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode! Any volunteers?"

"Here." Ruby raises her hand and Oobleck blurs away.

Ruby gets up to walk away, "Hey Ruby?" Yang stops her before she can walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Did, Oobleck ask you about why you wanted to become a huntress? I mean what did you tell him?"

"Hm, no he didn't. Weird, Good night gu-"

"Wait!" Yang interrupts again. "ne more thing, are you okay? Like, from this Morning?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I think so, I had forgotten about it until you had reminded me."

"...Good."

"Anyways, good night guys."

 _Ruby had not forgotten._

* * *

 _1 Hour later_

* * *

"Argh…" Ruby just could not figure out what that nightmare was about! Or why she volunteered for first watch, she was already so tired.

" _Dreams slowly get harder to remember, so maybe that had something to do with it? No,wait, she has to focus on keeping watch, Oobleck and her team expect her to keep watch! Why did she have to volunteer for this? But why was Roman in her dreams, with her mom as well, how they possibly know each other? Wasn't Roman like 20? Wait! Was that a beowulf? Why did her birthmark itch so much!' Her birthmark shaped like a sickle, it caused no shortage of misery while on this mission. It started to itch all the way back on campus, and now she felt like she had to scratch it constantly. 'Argh, too many questions! Too many thoughts! ...I need to take a walk...'_

"Argh, Screw it! C'mon Zwei lets take a walk. Nobody will notice if we're gone for five minutes right?" ' _Right?'_

* * *

As Ruby and Zwei are walking down the street, Zwei dashes around the corner, barking can be heard.

"Wait, Zwei! Where are you going? Keep it down!" Trying to keep to a whisper Ruby follows Zwei around a corner.

"What was that?"

Ruby inhales, and yanks around the corner she previously passed, before peeking around the very same corner.

"What was what?"

From out of nowhere there are now, two, previously unseen men standing in the middle of the road.

"I thought I heard a beowulf, or somethin'."

"Whatever, let's just finish our patrol and get back to base, this place gives me the creeps."

 _'Crap, I should probably follow them, shouldn't I?'_

The two mysterious people pass around the bend in the road and Ruby then stands up and starts following them.

Over 5 minutes later, they pass a final corner and stop, Ruby rushes to stop her forward momentum and falls back behind the corner.

Standing back up Ruby thinks, ' _These guys must be deaf.'_ and peeks around the corner to see them walk up to a metal door and go inside.

"This is it! This is it!" Ruby attempts to keep her voice down as she pulls out her scroll to contact her team.

* * *

"...Why?" Low signal. Of course she had low signal. she scratches her birthmark, it practically burns now. "Ah, come on we have to go get the others."

She turns to walk back down the street while thinking to herself, not noticing the cracks in the road.

 _*Crack*_

"Huh?" Ruby Looks down in fear. Pausing her walk, and the scratching of her head.

 _*Cra-Koom*_

Zwei sprints forwards but Ruby isn't quick enough, and when the floor collapses she falls, grabbing onto the ledge.

" _Shit._ " She curses.

Hanging off a ledge over a chasm who knows how deep is not a preferable scenario for her to be in. And even then her hair, lightly tipped by Orange hangs in front of her eyes, which means she can only barely see the ledge she is on, and Crescent Rose just out of her grasp.

' _Have. To. Get Up.'_ She slowly starts to lift herself up, and then gets on her elbows. ' _This is it! The final stretch!'_ She reaches her leg up and...

 _*Crack*_

She stalls, holding her breath like it will stop the inevitable. And when the ledge gives way, all she can do is scream.

* * *

 _*Slam*_

She lands, not knowing how far she fell. ' _But it couldn't have been very long. I am still conscious, and Adrenalin levels are probably still low.'_ Getting up and glancing around, she freezes.

 _Why is she on top of an underground building in an underground city?_

The two men from earlier slam open a door behind her, start to yell and point their guns at Ruby while advancing on her position.

"Freeze, put your hands up!" "Who are you?"

Ruby gasps, turns around and tries to fall back a step, before arriving at a ledge. Then she reaches to her back belt out instinct before remembering she dropped Crescent Rose. Almost cursing herself, she looks back at the men slowly advancing towards her, and opens her mouth to negotiate as they walk towards her.

"Uh… I can Explain!"

The two men stop and look at each other, then Sprint forward, one of them swinging a fist.

Ruby doesn't get the chance to use her semblance.

"Goodnight."

 _*Wham*_


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

' _Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

 _It was a stormy night, with thunder and lightning abroad._

 _*Cra-KOOM*_

 _The loud sound of thunder wakes you up from your restless slumber._

 _As your eyes open you look out of your crib as shadows dance across your walls._

 _Suddenly you feel an uncontrollable urge come upon you. Loud cries burst from your lungs, and cursing is heard in the other room._

 _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

 _Footsteps echo into your ears. And a bright light shines into your room, blinding you. Somehow, you acknowledge that if it was lightning, no thunder accompanied it._

 _And as the light dissipates only a silhouette could be made out._

" _Hush now, it's okay. Daddy's here for you now…"_

 _As the light subsides a white, something, is barely made out in the Darkness._

"...Ruby."

* * *

As my eyes snap open, and I try to blink away the sleep in my eyes, I realise I am in a rather uncomfortable position, ' _Where am I? I was…'_ My eyes snap fully open as I realise I am being dragged through, somewhere, perhaps a warehouse?

I look to the right to see a… mech, lift a box of Dust. Presumably.

I look to my left to see two guys arguing over something, _possibly_ explosive _._ I bite back the urge to snicker at their expense.

As the people dragging me come to a sudden halt, I jerk backwards(forwards?).

"Hey Boss! We found something you might want to see!"

"Is it good or bad perry, because let me tell you, I have _had_ a day."

"Uh…? It's a little girl?"

" _That,_ would be bad. So, tell me where did you pick up this one, Perry?"

"On one of the roofs, the road had apparently caved in under her. Or something."

"Really? How about you turn her around, I believe I know who this is."

"Eh, sure Boss."

As I am jerked around, I focus in on the man in front of me, and gasp, "Torchwick!"

"Hey! Not so loud, there is such a bad echo in here wouldn't you say? Oh, and hello to you too, Red."

I struggle against the men holding me, and snarl, "I should have known you were behind this!"

Torchwick smirks, "Behind what exactly? For all you know I am doing this, legally sanctioned by your dear headmaster." He laughs at the anger in my eyes, "Oh, always so easy to rile up aren't they? Hunters, and Huntresses. Right Perry!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Sure boss." The one apparently called Perry replies.

Torchwick sighs, and yanks me out of his goon's arms, "Whatever. Give 'er here Perry." He then turns and tosses me aside, "Hahaha, wow. You are much, more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours."

' _That's it! Ima kill him!'_ I push myself up to deliver a punishing devastating blow, and I rush forward, pull my fist back and… miss. Then I would've tumbled to the ground if Torchwick hadn't caught my arm.

"So, tell me Red, how did you find this place huh, and why do look so- Gah!" He stumbles backwards as I rip out of his grasp and make a run for it, so you can then be caught by a cane handle-grappling hook, and dragged back. ' _Awesome!'_ Though this wasn't the time to nerd out.

"I see you got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this _clear_ , we're not through here yet. Boys, tie her up before she can try that again."

"Sure, Boss."

"Oh, and please bring her to my office after? I will get the info she withholds myself." He grins at this, causing me no end of worry before I am Roughly yanked up and rope is fastened around me, I go look back up, but a bag covers my head, and a gag put in my mouth.

* * *

As the Bag is ripped off of my head, I am shoved into a room where the light is blindingly bright.

"Ah Welcome, Red," Probably orchwick then grabs my arm and sits me down in a surprisingly comfortable chair, before fasting restraints on my arms, he then says, "Take a sit, and tell me about your day, huh?" My eyes barely adjust to the light, and I can just barely make out the shit-eating grin he has on his face. I would've stick my tounge out at him, but I was gagged.

"So," He stands up, "Tell me red where did you come from?"

I glare at him. He grins before removing the gag.

I spit out the saliva that had gathered in my mouth before turning to him and saying; " _Fuck you_."

He laughs, " So the kitten has a bite, huh? Now where exactly did you get a potty-mouth like that miss?"

His hands land on my shoulders and my birthmark _BURNS_ , I scream out in pain, causing torchwick to take a couple steps back. But my birthmark doesn't settle down, and it _burns_.

He grunts, "What the hell is this?"

He immediately moves his hands to my neck and lifts up my hair, and the burning cools, the pain ceases. It is then I notice he is noticeably shaking, and my curiosity starts to get the better of me. Turning my head Torchwick stumbles away from me and slumps on his desk. "What's-"

He Cuts me off, "What's your name?"

My eyebrows shoot up in confusion, "Uh, Wh-"

He stands up and glares at me, gritting his teeth he snarls, " _Tell. Me. Now._ "

He was already a head or so taller than me standing up, but now that I'm in a chair... I curl inwards, "U-Uh, R-Ruby Rose!"

He falls backwards, and has to support himself on the table, mouth hanging open, "As in _Summer_ Rose?"

* * *

Ooh, were getting close to the reveal!

Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it. And please tell me what I can do to improve if you see anything obvious.

P.S. Thank you, merendinoemiliano for Reviewing, And Many Many thanks for the Support.

And let me say, while you have some of the pieces, they are not quite in the right order. No spoilers though.


	4. Sorry, not a chapter

Sorry, that this hasn't been updated in a while, but I would like to announce that the story has been that the story has been placed on hold, for the moment.

Really sorry if you were looking forward for an update. I have just lost motivation for this current scenario. _Not to mention I need to rewrite most of it..._

Anyways if you're reading this than I am sorry. But have no fear It will return, _eventually._

Currently I am unfocused and have decided to work on a different project while I come up with Ideas and rewritten chapters for this one.

 _For now though..._

I will be uploading a small treat. A start of a project I hope to actually commit to...

* * *

Thank for reading my excuses and have a good day. hopefully I will be working on this again soon.

;)

Treat has Been Released! Hopefully it will compensate for now!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
